Can Ilove you?
by JTH-Lynn
Summary: Charlie is in love with Willy and finally tells him. Charlie 16 , Willy 49...yeah his old ...M/M, minor, smut whatever, if you don't like i don't care.
1. Chapter 1

**Charlie & the Chocolate Factory does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. This story is a work of fiction made off of Roald Dahl book and screenplay.**

**Rating-M**

**Pairing- Willy and (older) Charlie.**

**Summary- Charlie has been 16 for a while now and can't seem to stop having these strange dreams about Willy.**

**~~~story~~~**

", can I ask you something?" A very lucky boy by the name of Charlie Bucket said to me, now why is this boy lucky you may ask. Well the story is much too long to tell, but I will tell you this, he was poor living in a run-down shack, he had no father only a mother and four bed-ridden grandparents. He now lives with me in my lush chocolate factory after he had one of five golden tickets that I had placed in chocolate bar wrappers.

"Of Course Charlie and please call me Willy" He blushed deeply, which was strange, but he took a sit on the chair located next to my desk for him alone.

"ummm…Willy…have you ever dreamed about someone…in a…weird way?" I rubbed my eyes 'so it's time for _that_ talk' I wondered to myself.

"Yes, but its only normal for a boy your age to be having…weird dream about girls Charlie, it's nothing to be overly concerned about" his blushed deepened and he placed his face in his hands.

"But Willy it wasn't a girl" I turned and placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"That's normal to, being in love with men isn't wrong, I am" His head shot up.

"Who!?" He yelled annoyed.

"Who what…I mean what who…no I mean what do you mean who?" He stood up glaring.

"What man are you in love with?" he questioned angrily.

"Charlie I'm not actually in love, I just meant that I like men" He grew very red and nodded sitting down, I smiled lightly finally getting what was wrong. "Don't be jealous Charlie" he looked away from me and sighed.

"I lik…no I love you Willy, I have since I was twelve but I started to thinking the other day…I want this to be more than me just think about you…doing things to me, and you actually…doing them." He smiled light, blushing dropping his head down. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised before akin his chin into my hand and pulling him close, are lips were only about a half an inch away.

"Your only 16 Charlie and I'm going to guess and say your mother will not be too happy about and old man like me taking her child's…innocents" he was basically shaking him my hand, I had to loop my arm around his waist to keep him from falling, which caused us to move about two five inch's.

"You're not that old" he pleaded with me inching closer standing on the tips of his toes; I could feel him on my lower hip getting hard just from the suspense of it all. "Please Willy, I won't tell my mom, no till I'm eighteen, I promise just please stop teasing me and kiss me." I didn't really have a choice he grabbed my face and pulled me down kissing me hard. He had no idea what he was doing, his lips moved awkwardly against mine, I pulled back and he blushed.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before Charlie?" His eyes widened and he hide his head in my chest shaking his head lightly, I rubbed his back light, I had a sniffle and yanked him back pulling up his head tears ran down his face "Charlie why are you crying?" he shook his head and tried to leave but I held him close. "Sweetheart , tell me what's wrong" Charlie smiled lightly at the nickname.

"I really that bad" I gave him a confused look "at kissing, you asked if I ever kissed anyone before, doesn't that mean I suck" I smiled neversly and nodded lightly but keep him in my arms.

"But it also means that we should just practice more" He smiled and took my hand in his and pulled me out of my office. "Where are we going?" He shushed me and pulled harder, we finally arrived in front of his room. He leaned up and lightly kissed my lips before opening his door and shutting it in my face; I stood there for a moment before knocking on the door. Charlie popped his head out and smiled.

"Go away" he shut the door again before quickly opening up again. "Oh and yes I'll go on a date with you tomorrow on a picnic to the candy room, good night." He kissed me once again before closing the door again. I walked away, down the hall to my room.

"Crazy kid" I muttered to myself as I laid down face down on my bed.

~~~A/N~~~

Okay new story, I hope you like it…I have no idea what the Candy room is actually called, maybe it is the candy room, any way, let me know what you think.

Manda

XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlie & the Chocolate Factory does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. This story is a work of fiction made off of Roald Dahl book and screenplay.**

**Rating-M**

**Pairing- Willy and (older) Charlie.**

**Summary- Charlie has been 16 for a while now and can't seem to stop having these strange dreams about Willy.**

**~~Story~~**

"How do I look" I heard Charlie say through his door and then heard a muttered response from Slugworth's saying that it really didn't matter I was still going to fu- I opened the door before he could finish and glared at him. He just waved me off and walked out the door.

"Are you ready to go on are picnic Charlie" He nodded happily and grabbed my hand lacing are fingers together and pulling his door shut before heading down the hall. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a red button-up, I of cause was wearing my normal brown suit with a light purple shirt today and I held my cane in my left hand. Charlie had the picnic basket in hand as they entered the candy room, he had a blanket folded over his arm that he laid down over the fake candy grass before kneeling and motioning me to sit down, I took my set next to him and leaned back against a gum tree and Charlie handed me sandwich and curled up against my side resting his head on my chest as he ate.

"Willy, what did you do before you opened the factory?" I simple stared at my sandwich in pure disguste; Charlie picked up on that and gave me a concerned look sitting up. "What's wrong do you not like ham?" I shook my head feeling bad that I had made him feel bad.

"Its not that Charlie it's just…there's not any…sugar on this" He glared at me before laughing.

"Is sugar all you think about?" I nodded seriously, kissing him lightly.

"That's probably why I'll always love you, you're extremely sweet…well other than your good looks of course" I said jokingly. He just shook his head with a blush and took my sandwich form me and rummaged through his basket.

"I thought this might happen so…here peanut butter and jelly" I smiled happily and took a bite, the sweet jelly making my mouth tingle. "Now tell me, what did you do-"

"Before I opened the factory?" he glared and I continued. "I was a child." he hit my arm, so again I continued on with my strangely formula life story. "I was a poor boy, I grow up in a boy's home…yes I was an orphan. My parents had three other children to feed other than me so they shipped me off to a home, I was a good student even though I didn't start school till I was 11, and even then it was home schooling. After five years of that I went to a college in London to be a professors assistants, basically I was only allowed to listen to the class from inside his study, but I still found them so interesting and would later discuss them with him while I cleaned. He said I was his best student, and that he wished I had the money to actually take his class. After two more years I had saved up enough to leave my life and go and sail the world with seven other men…one of which was my lover at the time, who had been the teacher's student." I felt Charlie stiffen in my arms at the word lover; I waited till his body relaxed before talking again. "We went Russia, Germany, South America, North America, Africa, and so many other little places. But what was always the same about each place was the chocolate, I loved the sweet flavors and so did Marcuss. I was 24 when we finally headed home, Mark and I told the professor of are travels and what we had leaned. We ended up getting a small apartment, just down the street from the school. Mark started classes again and I began working on making chocolate. After another two years I had a nice little business running out of our home, people paid whatever they had for just a piece of it…Mark become greedy taking every last penny they had to offer. He had changed and I began to miss the old him, the one that had shared my passion for sweets. I had never cared for money, as long as I had enough to get thought I was fine, but Mark need more and more of it. In the end he stole my recipe and ran away with the building mangers daughter. I had to start over again; thankfully I got a job working at a candy shop, not to far from my home. The owner was an old rich women who let me stay and word on recipes all night if I wanted, and I did most nights. We ended up only selling the things I made, we then hired some people and they would help me cook and then after some time we moved to a different place. A bigger building, I hired more people and then we moved to a bigger place once the need for are chocolate became greater, I hired more people. I worked there till I was 31 and that's when the old lady died and left me her fortune. I bought this factory and started everything that you see, till someone sold my recipes and that's when I closed the factory up and moved to Africa to live in peace for a while. But when I turned 42 I decided to come home and start a new with only oomph loompa's helping me and well you know the rest" He stared at me widened eyed.

"You had such a life Willy…Can we go to all the places together one day." I smiled nodding.

"When you're older and I'm aloud to hold you in public, yes we can." He blushed before slowly crawling into my lap, straddling my hips. He lowered his lips onto mine, this kiss was much better than the one yesterday and before I knew it I had Charlie on his back with his legs wrapped tightly around my waist. I started to kiss down his neck pulling his shirt aside so I bit and suck on that sweet skin without leaving a viewable mark. I licked of the purple skin moving lower, unbuttoning his shirt as I went. He moans grow loud as I went lower.

"Oh Willy!" he moaned as I took one of his soft peach colored nipples into my month, and before I could work his pants of, and oomph loompa came running or well waddling over to us tapping my shoulder before whispering in my ear.

"Oh dear" I pulled back buttoning Charlie's shirt "are you sure?" the some orange creature nodded, he then ran off again. "Charlie it would seem that your Grandma Georgina has taken ill and your mother wish's for you to go see her immediately" I sighed looking at the beautiful boy laying flustered in front of me. I rubbed his cheek with my hand kissing him lightly before standing and helping him up.

~~~A/N~~~

Okay that's that chapter.

_**I'm really into male pregnancy, so if anyone doesn't want that for little Charlie speak now or I'll make him preggers. But really I know that boys getting pregnant really bugs some people so just let me know and I wont do anything.**_

Manda

XOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie & the Chocolate Factory does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. This story is a work of fiction made off of Roald Dahl book and screenplay.

Rating-M

Pairing- Willy and (older) Charlie.

Summary- Charlie has been 16 for a while now and can't seem to stop having these strange dreams about Willy.

**~~Story~~**

"Charlie are you back from the hospital yet?" I asked into the seemingly empty room, there was a soft moan that came from the bathroom. I opened the door thinking that it was a pained moan only to find Charlie sitting in his tube, with both hands under the water and his face looked a little flushed, he must have not heard me because he just kept going. I could see one arm just moving open and down but the other was making a strange movements.

"Ohhh…Willy…harder" and I then understood what the other hand was doing, I slowly walked up to him, dropping my coat to the floor and started rubbing his shoulders, he jumped slightly before trying to apologize and get out of the tube at the same time. I pushed down his shoulders, till he sat again.

"Don't stops…tell me, what was I doing that made you moan like that?" He just moaned louder as my arm circled around him and runs down his chest. I wrapped my hand around him and gave a light squeeze; he dropped his head back with a moan and started thrusting his hips into my hand.

"Ohhh!" His back arched as I slipped one of my fingers into his body. "Willy…can we move to my bed" I chuckled lightly; picking him up and carrying him into the bedroom. I quickly remove my clothing with help from Charlie before climbing onto the bed, in between his legs. He wasted no time before he started moving against my body. "I love you Willy" He said stopping long enough to look me in the eye, I forgot what it was like being that young, being able to regain an erection over and over again. Half the time I was simple servicing Charlie while I got ready for another round. He kept apologizing and saying we didn't need to do it again, but we did. 'I'm going to have to look up that drug that makes you stay…up longer, just so I'll be able to somewhat keep up with kid' I thought to myself. Charlie had _finally_ fallen asleep a hour ago, but for some reason I couldn't. I lay there holding him in my arms and hoping that once I got older he wouldn't leave me, I mean I am 33 years older then him, he'll leave me the second he fines someone even a little younger. Charlie moved in my arms before looking up at me.

"What's wrong Willy?" He crawled up my body

"Nothing love, go back to sleep, you have school in the morning" he sat on my chest and glared angrily at me.

"Willy, don't lie to me, you know I always know when your lying." I sighed.

"How is school going…do you like anyone?" Charlie got off me and grabbed a pair of pants and put them.

"Is this what your upset about, Willy I love you and I always will. I don't want so stupid sixteen year old, I want you so just stop doubting yourself already." He yelled before jumping right back on top of me.

"Charlie how long are you really going to want to stay with me" he kissed me lightly.

"Forever, or till I'm dead" I just smiled and kissed him back.

~~~_2 months later_~~~(Charlie POV)

"Charlie are you felling alright" I just shouted a yes to my mother and pulled another test from the box, two minutes later I picked it up and cried into my hand.

"Oh God" I looked in the mirror "how am I going to tell him" I whispered to myself, there was a knock on the door.

"Charlie, baby your mom told me you aren't feeling well can I come in?" I hurriedly throw all ten test into the trash, I just had wanted to be sure so I had taken all ten, they were all positive.

"Come on in Willy" he opened the door and held me close.

"Hunny why are you crying, are you still sick?" he put his hand against my forehead and sighed picking me up and sitting down on the bath tube ledge holding me close and kissing my hair, I cried harder and Willy sighed again. He grabbed a tissue and wiped my eyes before and rubbed it under my nose before going to throw it away, I tried to stop him but I was to late. He looked at me and then pulled the trashcan out from under the sink and pick up one of the test. "Charlie…what is this…are they yours mothers or ummm are they-" my sobs cut him off.

"There mine…I'm pregnant Willy" I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Its okay sweet-heart, we'll get though this, please don't cry any more…I love you Charlie" I looked at him and smiled.

"Your not mad" Willy pulled back and gave me a look.

"How could I ever be mad at you for something like this?" I just kissed him.

"I know you don't really like kids, so I thought-" He kissed me hard again

"I'll love are kids Charlie, just as much as I love you" I smiled happily and kissed him again.

~~~A/N~~~

That's it for this chapter

REVIEW

Manda

XOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**Charlie & the Chocolate Factory does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. This story is a work of fiction made off of Roald Dahl book and screenplay.**

**Rating-M**

**Pairing- Willy and (older) Charlie.**

**Summary- Charlie has been 16 for a while now and can't seem to stop having these strange dreams about Willy.**

**~~Story~~ (Willy POV)**

"Willy, can I have more chocolate" I sighed for the passed six months Charlie's craving weren't that bad, but as of late they've been getting worse and worse. His mother moved out along with his grandparents, they didn't approve of us being together, and being as selfish as they are they black-mailed me into paying for them to move into a hugh house. Grandpa Joe had been the only one to congratulate us, and was still living here with us. Charlie was having multiply infants and my oomph loompa doctor told us that it was because of the fumes from are experiments. There was at lest five of them and Charlie was freaking out, and by that I mean his been yelling at me for the past hour.

"Willy I can't believe this, am I going to have to go thought this every time I get pregnant! FIVE! Willy there are five babies inside of me right now, and there all going to come out at once. We're not animals Willy we're only supposed to have one or two at a time! NOT FIVE!" Pony breathed heavily and sighed before he waddled over to me and hugged me as close as he could with his extremely lager stomach in the way. "I'm so sorry Willy I didn't mean it, I'm just so…fat" He cried more and I patted his head smiling.

"Charlie you are beautiful, I really don't care how big or small you are, I mean I'm surprised that with all the chocolate you eat that your able to keep that sexy figure of yours" Charlie blushed; hiding his head in my chest.

"Don't say things like that, you make me all shivery when you do that." I smiled, Charlie always had trouble saying bad words, or words that he found dirty. So he made up words that were clues to what dirty word he was thinking, for example; Shivery= Horny, please under= please suck me, love me more=fuck me harder, and that's just a few simple ones, the more complex ones took me longer to get like when he say 'home' he actually means 'fuck me as hard and deep as you can' that one took almost a month for me to get.

"Charlie…what do you want?" He glared up at me.

"I want to go to _bed" he said bed funny and I smiled, did I mention bed=I want to have sex, well it does but only when he says bed in that weird way of his, he could make anything sound sexy with that voice, a sixteen year old sound not be able to have a voice that sexy. I'm ranting. We ended up in bed but Charlie was to nerves about the babies to do anything more then touch. After ward he took a nap and I went to my study to work on this new candy I'm making, its to keep pregnant women and men for going crazy with emotions…like Charlie. One of are many rooms upstairs has been made into a nursery with everything that Charlie will ever need. The whole room is green and yellow, with six beds, the oomph loompa thought there might be another one that we just weren't able to see, I still haven't told Charlie that though. There was a knock on my door before a crying Charlie came into the room and shuffled over to me he giant belly making him look rather silly shuffling like that._

"_Charlie, sweet-heart what's wrong?" I pulled him into my lap and kissed his hair, he sorted the papers on my desk into three stacks like he always did. (A/N: keep trying, good idea, and great idea are the piles)._

"_I woke up and you weren't there…what's this, a pregnant hormone thing." he said picking up a paper and read though it quickly. "Wow I didn't know I was that bad, do I really burst in to random fits of crying and yelling" I held him in my lap baring my face in his back._

"_It doesn't matter my love, the candy is more for you so you don't feel bad anymore" He nodded in understanding before turning in my arms and leaned back against the desk so his stomach would fit between us._

"_I get it, I guess I've been getting worse because I'm scared" That made me snap in to attention and stop focusing on the light kicks coming from his stomach._

"_Why are you scared?" I rubbed his stomach in small circles, to get the babies to stop kicking and give him a break._

"_I'm only a month away Willy, then I'm going to be having five babies!" he dropped his head back sighing heavily. I chuckled lightly and kissed the now exposed neck gently, moving slowly down his chest, unbolting his shirt one button at a time, slowly exposing the cream colored flesh. I suppose that's why I love him so much, everything about him reminds me of…candy. His sweet raspberry truffle lips. His shining blue-green gum drop eyes. His chocolate brown hair. But my favorite thing about him is that creamy skin that stretches over his entire body, every patch as white as the last, every curve filled with that sweet skin. He moans as my tongue runs over and into his belly button, his back arches as I move lower and his cries out as I lick from the bottom of his very round stomach back up to his beautiful lips._

"_I love you Charlie" He panted smiling._

"_I love you too Willy" I kissed him as hard as I could and as I did so I felt soft kicks against my stomach._

_~~~End~~~_

_Okay story over…should I write a post-pregnancy story…?_

_Manda_

_XOXO_


End file.
